


the kids aren't alright

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia, Anxiety, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trust Issues, but also angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the group chat fic that's overdone but i'm gonna do it anyway.it's angsty so be ready for tiggering content.





	1. a meeting of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety - Virgil  
> Princey - Roman  
> TheLogic - Logan  
> Padre - Patton
> 
> ps. i have no idea how the american college system works as i am a british human so if what i say is wrong i apologize in advance.

Padre created a group chat

Padre: HELLO KIDDOS!

TheLogic: Patton what is going on

Padre: I made a group chat full of all my favourite people so they can get to know each other better!!

Anxiety: patton why  
Anxiety: you know i don’t like new people

Padre: i’m sorry kiddo, i just, with everything that’s happened to me I just wanted the people in my life who i trust the most to meet and get to know each other

Anxiety: patton it’s fine just give me a heads up next time okay

Padre: alright i’ll keep that in mind kiddo  
Princey: soooo my name’s Roman Prince what about you guys?

TheLogic: Logan Roberts

Padre: anything else you wanna add to that Logan?

TheLogic: oh and also I’m Patton’s boyfriend

Princey: OH MY GOD YOUR THAT LOGAN!!!

TheLogic: *you’re

Anxiety: if you ever hurt patton i will burn everything you love

TheLogic: i would never do anything to harm Patton  
TheLogic: and anyway what’s your name?

Anxiety: umm  
Anxiety: well okay

Padre: you don’t have to say it if you don’t want to kiddo

Anxiety: no patton it’s fine  
Anxiety: my name is  
Anxiety: my name is Virgil

Princey: that’s an interesting name

Anxiety: i know it’s stupid

Padre: no verge, it’s not

TheLogic: isn’t that the character from Dante’s Inferno?

Anxiety: yeah it is

TheLogic: I loved studying that book freshman year

Roman: what’s your major?

TheLogic: Astronomy  
TheLogic: what about you guys

Princey: drama

Anxiety: psychology, it’s how i met pat  
Anxiety: I enrolled two weeks too late and he helped catch me up on all the work

Padre: that reminds me, have you finished copying my flashcards yet cause i need them for the test on monday

Anxiety: if you come by my dorm i can give you them after class

TheLogic: what class are you in?

Anxiety: this is kind of embarrassing  
Anxiety: i’m in drama

Princey: SHUT THE HELL UP  
Princey: WHERE?!?!

Anxiety: don’t look but i’m the kid sat near the back in the hoodie who’s currently sat there on his phone

Princey: are you that kid that always sits there and never gets on stage?

Anxiety: yeah, since i enrolled later than everyone else i had to take what classes were left over

TheLogic: why did you join late Virgil?

Padre: Logan I think virgil would rather that you didn’t ask him personal questions

Anxiety: patton it’s fine, i can speak for myself  
Anxiety: i was supposed to enroll at UCLA with my cousin Remy but i had a major panic attack on the day i was meant to be driving down here. I ended up not going and after several calls and a couple of weeks my mom got me a place here

Princey: what were you going to study?

Anxiety: i was going to major in art

Padre: he has never shown me any of his work and to this day i continue to ask him about it

Anxiety: and you never will

Princey: do you have panic attacks often?

Anxiety: and now it’s change the subject time

Princey: i don’t mean to pry, i’m just curious

Anxiety: it’s fine i’m just done sharing for today  
Anxiety: how did you meet patton then roman?  
Anxiety: I’m sure if he’s anything like he is with me patton’s already told you fifty million times about how he met logan

Padre: HE CAUGHT ME WHEN I TRIPPED AND SAID WELL I GUESS YOU FELL FOR ME HOW IS THAT NOT THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER!!!

TheLogic: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE PUN!

Anxiety: moving on, roman?

Princey: …  
Princey: maybe another time hot topic

Anxiety: surely it can’t be that traumatic  
Anxiety: did you make a pun?  
Anxiety: is that what this is you’re ashamed of a really bad pun?

Padre: Virgil drop it okay

Anxiety: what it’s not like i said anything

Princey has gone offline


	2. insominacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: panic attacks

Anxiety: who’s up

TheLogic: Hey

 

Anxiety: never took you as the type who would stay up past their bedtime logan

 

TheLogic: i can’t sleep

 

Anxiety: me neither

Anxiety: do you wanna start a private chat so we don’t wake the others?

 

TheLogic: sure

 

Anxiety has started a chat with TheLogic

 

Anxiety: what’s up Lo

 

TheLogic: I’ve got a group assignment due tomorrow for biology 

TheLogic: everyone in my group was incompetent so I’m having to rewrite out the whole assignment before second period tomorrow

 

Anxiety: today

 

TheLogic: what

 

Anxiety: it’s 3am

Anxiety: how long have you been up for

 

TheLogic: I think i slept for 10 minutes in fifth

TheLogic: and then Patton made me take a nap with him when he came to my dorm but i don’t think i slept 

TheLogic: just rested

 

Anxiety: dude how are you functioning

 

TheLogic: coffee

TheLogic: that and true crime podcasts

 

Anxiety: yeah they really will keep you awake for hours

Anxiety: how much more of that assignment have you got to go then?

 

TheLogic: not much, why?

 

Anxiety: i was thinking of ordering a pizza since i haven’t got anything better to do, thought i could come bring you some andhang out

 

TheLogic: thank you for the offer Virgil but I have to decline on the pizza, I’m lactose intolerant but you’re welcome to come join me. 

 

Anxiety: neat, where’s your dorm?

 

TheLogic: west side of campus, 3rd floor, room 23

 

(3.34am) Anxiety: cool, once my pizza arrives i’ll head on over

 

(3.47am) Anxiety: Logan help

Anxiety: Logan i can’t breathe

  
TheLogic: Virgil what’s wrong

 

Anxiety: i thought i’d be okay ordering a pizza patton’s been helping me work on my anxiety but i couldn’t do it. I got to the bottom of my stairwell to go and meet the pizza guy and i started freaking out wondeering if i’d got theright change and what if he says hope you enjoy your pizzaand i say you too what if i screw up and drop the money or thepizza’s wrong and i have to order another

 

TheLogic: Virgil breathe, take a deep breath in for 7, out for 11 can you do that for me?

 

Anxiety: yh

 

TheLogic: okay, where are you now?

 

Anxiety: east side staircase

Anxiety: the pizza guy is outside

 

TheLogic: okay, I’ll get you the pizza and come find you

 

Anxiety: ok

 

TheLogic: I just paid for the pizza I’ll be with you in a minute, are you still breathing?

 

(4.01am) Anxiety: yh

 

(10.28am) Anxiety: hey logan, i just wanted to thank you for earlier my anxiety is getting better but it still plays up sometimes like this morning so thank you for helping me

 

TheLogic: no problem Virgil, I’m sure you would have done the same for me

 

Anxiety: If you ever need anything from me lo i’m here

 

TheLogic: I’ll keep that in mind Virgil


	3. a new challanger enters the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be more angst but after that would you prefer fluff or angst?

Padre: Afternoon Kiddos! What’s going on?

 

Princey: rehearsals

 

TheLogic: tutouring 

TheLogic: this kid is driving me insane

 

Padre: want me to come over to the library with coffee and cookies?

 

TheLogic: bring me coffee my love

 

Anxiety: i didn’t know you could experience emotions logan

 

Padre: when in need of coffee logan will do anything to get it

 

Anxiety: ;)

 

TheLogic: stop

 

Princey: guys

Princey: help me

Princey: my ex just showed up at the rehearsal and apparently he’s my understudy

Princey: i want to die rn

 

Padre: Roman calm down kiddo

Padre: which ex is it?

 

Anxiety: how many exes do you have

 

Princey: just one panic at the everywhere

 

Anxiety: how did you guess i liked panic!?

 

Princey: who doesn’t 

 

TheLogic: Roman, the ex

 

Princey: oh yeah

Princey: umm

Princey: Pat can i speak with you privately

 

Padre: sure 

 

Padre has started a chat with Princey

 

Princey: Dee is back Pat

 

Padre: what

Padre: how?!?   
  
Princey: apparently he got kicked out of school within the first week

 

Padre: are you okay Roman

Padre: do you want me to come and get you?

 

Princey: i think i can handle it

 

Padre: Roman, if i am not over what dee did to me then you sure as hell are not over what he did to you

 

Princey: patton i’m fine

 

Princey has gone offline

  
  


Padre: kiddos i need help

 

TheLogic: Pat what’s wrong

 

Padre: Dee’s back

 

Anxiety: where is he 

Anxiety: i’ll beat that bitch up

 

TheLogic: Pat are you alright?

 

Padre: i’m fine but we need to find Roman

 

Anxiety: why? 

 

Padre: let’s just say, me and roman may have met through having a mutual ex

 

Anxiety: oh heck no

Anxiety: what did that deceitful bitch do to roman?

 

Padre: that’s for Roman to share but we need to find him

 

TheLogic: My tutoring is finished so I can go and search the library

TheLogic: Pat do you know where he might be

 

Padre: he could be anywhere on campus

 

Anxiety: where’s his dorm, i’ll go check for him there

 

Padre: second floor on the eastside room 12

Padre: I’m going to try and get out of class 

Padre: Lo go and look for him in the drama studio, he might of stayed at rehearsal but i doubt it

 

TheLogic: okay pat, we’ll find him


	4. do you trust me?

Princey: hey guys

Princey: what’s going on?

 

Anxiety: where have you been?!

 

Padre: Roman are you okay?

 

Princey: i’m fine patton

Princey: just been at rehearsals

 

TheLogic: Roman I came to your rehearsals and you weren’t there

TheLogic: They said you left as soon as Dee showed up

 

Princey: no

 

Padre: Roman kiddo, please just tell us the truth 

 

Princey: I’m not lying to you guys

 

Anxiety: Roman it’s me

Anxiety: open the door

 

Padre: Virge, what are you doing kiddo?

 

Anxiety: i’m at Roman’s dorm

 

Princey: Virgil fuck off

Princey: I’m fine

 

Anxiety: Roman that does not sound like fine to me 

 

TheLogic: I agree with Virgil

TheLogic: Your anger coupled with your secretive behaviour indicates that you are in distress either physically or emotionally

TheLogic: Roman let us help you

 

Princey has gone offline

Anxiety has started a chat with Princey

 

Anxiety: Ro

Anxiety: talk to me please

Anxiety: I want to help you and you are making it very difficult for me to do that

 

Princey is online

 

Princey: Virgil i don’t need you to help me

Princey: I can help myself

Princey: when people say they want to help me they don’t they just want to keep me down

 

Anxiety: Roman you need to stop that

Anxiety: would Patton ever do that to you?

 

Princey: what

 

Anxiety: would Pat ever try and not help you

 

Princey: no

 

Anxiety: would logan ever try and not help you 

 

Princey: i don’t know him very well

 

Anxiety: but patton trusts him so surely that means something

 

Princey: i guess

 

Anxiety: there you go 

Anxiety: do you trust me to help you?

 

Princey: yes

 

Anxiety: so will you let me in?

 

Princey: okay


	5. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not okay (I promise).

Anxiety started a private chat with TheLogic and Padre

 

Anxiety: I talked to Roman

 

Padre: Is hE OkAy!?!?

 

TheLogic: Patton calm down

 

Anxiety: He’s better now

Anxiety: But Pat, has Roman ever hurt himself before?

 

Padre: um

Padre: yeah

Padre: why

Anxiety: there were scratches on his arm

Anxiety: he told me it was nothing and I didn’t want to ask him about it because he only just told me that he was feeling really scared with Dee being back so I didn’t want to push him

 

Padre: I’ll come over tonight and talk to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for another chapter. I'm thinking of keeping this fic short because I want to try and write other fics and although this one's really popular in comparison to my other fics I'm not particularly proud of it. thank you all for your support of it though.
> 
> edit: also sorry it's so short i mucked up the chapters


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, as you may have noticed I'm not really happy with the way this fic is turning out. It's just a bit rushed in terms of story and I need to kind of re-think where it's heading. So in order to do that I'm writing a new fic. It is a group chat fic of a sanders sides college au just like this one and has all the same angst and characters as this but I'm just happier with it as a whole. The first chapter will be publshed sometime this week and I will be orphaning this fic. Sorry for anyone who was getting really into the story here but I promise you will love the new fic just as much if not more. - frankieatthedisco


End file.
